Aphrodisiaque
by Kalthea
Summary: PL FANFICTION Sorry guys, I need some polish-english betareaders and really good translators, if I'm ever going to write this in english ' Znów crackowe parowanie - ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;


**UWAGA:** Używanie nazw państw na przemian z ich imionami, wulgaryzmy, ostre sceny seksu ^^ (czyli to co tygryski lubią najbardziej ;))

* * *

- Muszę iść?

- Przestań zachowywać się w ten sposób. To problem ogólnoświatowy, więc MUSISZ być na tym zebraniu…

- Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić, oder?

- Was hast du gesagt?

- Zamierzasz zanudzić moją wspaniałą osobę na śmierć… - mruknął Gilbert, spoglądając wymownie na brata. – Jestem stworzony do wielkich czynów, a nie do siedzenia na dupie razem z innymi kwokami twojego pokroju.

Ludwig zazgrzytał zębami, zaciskając pięści. „Jakim cudem jesteśmy braćmi? Mein Gott, jeśli to kara za zbyt dużą pewność siebie, to przysięgam, że więcej nie będę miał imperialistycznych zapędów…" myślał rozwścieczony. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której Prusy studiował jego reakcję z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, Niemcy wyprostował plecy i odezwał się zimnym, oschłym tonem:

- Więc będziesz gdakał z nami.

Białowłosy prychnął. Podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył prosto do swojego pokoju, trzaskając masywnymi drzwiami. W salonie rozległo się głośne skrzypnięcie przekręcanego klucza.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?!!! – krzyknął Ludwig, rzucając się do klamki.

- Muszę się przebrać. Chcę mieć trochę prywatności. No chyba, że lubisz patrzeć na mnie kiedy jestem nagi…

Młodszy mężczyzna zakrył twarz ręką.

- Dobrze, rozumiem. Nie będę przeszkadzał, tylko się pospiesz – burknął pod nosem.

***

Gilbert zapinał koszulę przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Czerwony ślad, który usta Francisa zostawiły na jego brzuchu tydzień temu przybrał lekko sinawy odcień. Prusy nie spotkał się z nim od tamtej pory. Dzwonili do siebie i rozmawiali, jak gdyby nic między nimi nie zaszło. Czuł się dziwnie, ale powtarzał sobie, że tak jest bezpieczniej – żadnych zobowiązań, a przecież o to mu przez całe życie chodziło.

Białowłosy lekko pogładził palcem jasno-fioletową plamkę. Jego policzki przybrały różową barwę, gdy myślał o wędrujących po jego ciele wargach Francisa. Kiedy jednak podniósł oczy i zobaczył swoje odbicie w szklanej tafli lustra przeklął siarczyście, jednocześnie zapinając koszulę pod samą szyję.

- Nie jestem twoją kobietą, kurwa… - syknął przez zęby. Nie chciał dzisiaj widzieć blondyna i w dodatku nie miał najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z bandą przewrażliwionych hipochondryków. Był zły – wątpił, żeby cokolwiek zdołało poprawić mu humor. Ludwig był równie uparty jak on, więc nie było sensu dalej się kłócić. „Po prostu pójdę tam i rozpieprzę to kółko wzajemnej adoracji… Chrzanić ich…"

***

Do rozpoczęcia zebrania zostało jeszcze pół godziny. Gilbert stał w dużym holu, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę pojawiających się na parkingu samochodów. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie czeka sam. Podniósł oczy w górę, tylko po to, by zobaczyć zrezygnowany i poirytowany wyraz twarzy Anglii, który czubkiem buta trącał marmurową kolumnę, wyraźnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła niego.

„Łał, ktoś tu musi być bardziej wkurwiający niż Niemcy…" przebiegło przez głowę Prus. Podszedł do blondyna i oparł się ręką o zimny kamień, jednocześnie przybierając swój zwykły, nieco prowokujący ton.

- Yo, stary. Niech zgadnę… Kolejna kłótnia z 'Bohaterem'?

- Och! Witaj… Nie spodziewałem się ciebie – odpowiedział lekko zaskoczony Arthur.

- Ludwig stwierdził, że dzisiaj ja też powinienem się pojawić… Ogólnoświatowy kryzys ekonomiczny i te sprawy – burknął znudzony Prusy. Anglia obrzucił białowłosego dziwnym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Kąciki ust Gilberta wykrzywiły się nieznacznie, nadając jego twarzy wyraz lekkiego tryumfu.

- Coś się stało – stwierdził, wysoko zadzierając podbródek.

Arthur podniósł głowę.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ciężko nie zauważyć. Wyglądasz, jakbyś się zaraz chciał powiesić – zaśmiał się białowłosy. – Przez wzgląd na starą znajomość pozwolę ci się wyżalić. Nawet chusteczkę pożyczę, jak będzie trzeba.

Anglia uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Prawie się nie zmieniłeś… Jak już tak koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć…

- W zasadzie to nie, ale i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty – mruknął Prusy.

- Heh… Ten sam zimny drań, co zawsze. No więc… - zaczął, nabierając powietrza w płuca - …Alfred, ten wredny, głupi, zapatrzony w siebie pseudo-heros… - ton głosu Arthura z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej histeryczny. Gilbert burknął zniecierpliwiony:

- To już wiem. Przejdź do sedna i przestań piszczeć, bo ktoś cię usłyszy…

- Wybacz, masz rację… Ostatnio… Ostatnio mnie ignoruje. Zachowuje się tak jakbym przestał istnieć… W dodatku Litwa cały czas kręci się po jego domu… Fuck! – warknął Anglia, zaciskając pięści.

- Może mu się znudziłeś… – bez ogródek powiedział Prusy, jednak gdy zobaczył przerażone spojrzenie Arthura, natychmiast dodał –Albo i nie… A Litwa pewnie jest bardziej pomocą domową niż tym… no… sex toy'em.

- Excuse me?!!!!

- Dobra, nie będę się z tym babrać i zapytam wprost: kiedy ostatnio uprawialiście seks i co o tym myślałeś?

Anglia wręcz podskoczył z wrażenia, jednocześnie oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

- What the fuck…?!!!

- Oj, już nie pierdol i nie udawał świętego. Ze mną też się pieprzyłeś – dawno bo dawno, ale jednak. Poza tym każdy, kto wejdzie do tego pokoju, wie, że ze sobą sypiacie.

Blondyn odwrócił głowę z obrażoną miną.

- To i tak nie daje ci prawa do pytania o takie rzeczy…

- Daj spokój… Przecież nie nakręcę porno z waszym udziałem.

- Tego nie byłbym taki pewien… Dobra… Tylko się nie śmiej! – wybąkał Arthur. – Ostatni seks… ten tego… był miesiąc temu… Koniec końców było… jakoś tak… nijak. Absolutnie beznamiętnie, za to trochę mechanicznie… Z przyzwyczajenia. Chyba i jego i mojego. Dlaczego ja ci to w ogóle mówię?... Prawie jak meeting dla alkoholików…

Gilbert na chwilę zamyślił się. Na jego ustach pojawił się diaboliczny grymas.

- Wiem, jak ci pomóc. Mam ciekawą strategię. To może być nawet ciekawe…

***

Spotkanie przebiegało w nieco dusznej atmosferze. Alfred czuł się dziwnie – coś było nie tak, ale nie bardzo potrafił określić źródło swojej niepewności i lekkiego rozdrażnienia. Spojrzał w stronę Anglii, który wymieniał znaczące spojrzenia z Prusami. Nagle Arthur rozpiął guzik od koszuli, pochylając się nieco do tyłu. Ameryka zauważył jak Gilbert oblizuje dolną wargę i uśmiecha się drapieżnie, nie odwracając spojrzenia czerwonych oczu od blondyna. Wyraz twarzy Arthura mówił wyraźnie: „Masz ochotę? Bo ja tak".

Alfred skrzywił się. Nagle usłyszał strzępy rozmowy Polski i Węgier:

- Albo mi się wydaje, albo Anglia totalnie leci na Prusy – szepnął konspiracyjnie Feliks.

- Ten złośliwy darmozjad też wydaje się być względnie… - uśmiechnęła się Elizavieta, nie kończąc zdania.

- „Chętny"? Chciałbym zobaczyć, jakby to wyglądało – dokończył Polska, cicho chichocząc. Węgry pochyliła się nieco w jego stronę.

- Jedyna okazja ci uciekła. Podobno już kiedyś… no wiesz…

- No nie żartuj! Normalnie formalnie – o kurczę!

Ameryka zacisnął pięść. Coś zaczęło się w nim gotować. Po posiedzeniu musi porozmawiać z Arthurem. I to poważnie.

- Na razie zrobimy czterdziestominutową przerwę. Potem powrócimy do analizowania sum wydanych na poprawienie tego katastrofalnego stanu, w jakim znalazła się ogólnoświatowa gospodarka – powiedział głośno Niemcy, poczym zamknął notatnik.

Prusy kiwnął głową w stronę Anglii. Wstali równocześnie i ruszyli do drzwi. Alfreda ogarnęła nagła fala wściekłości, gdy Gilbert przysunął się do Arthura, szepcząc mu coś do ucha.

Ameryka powoli podniósł się z krzesła i ukradkiem ruszył za nimi.

***

- Stary, widziałeś to? – spytał podekscytowanym tonem Hiszpania. Siedzący obok niego Francja zapalił papierosa.

- Wszyscy to widzieli… Aura seksu wręcz wypełniła pokój – warknął wściekle.

- I nic nam nie powiedział… Normalnie nie spodziewałem się takich rozrywek na konferencji o ekonomii! – zaśmiał się Antonio, szturchając sąsiada łokciem.

Francis wstał, spoglądając na bruneta wzrokiem psychopaty.

- Miarka się przebrała… – powiedział, ruszając do drzwi.

- O co mu chodzi? – bąknął do siebie zdziwiony Hiszpania. Nagle usłyszał zza pleców głos Romano.

- Jesteś naprawdę beznadziejny w wyczuwaniu sytuacji…

***

Gilbert stanął przy oknie, podczas gdy Arthur wskoczył na parapet.

- Jestem genialny. Twój Alfred podgląda nas zza kolumny – powiedział dumnie białowłosy, przysuwając się w stronę Anglii, który zaśmiał się cicho.

- Prawie dostał oczopląsu, kiedy rozpiąłem koszulę. A już myślałem, że nie zauważy…

- A ja miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się na nas rzuci, gdy wychodziliśmy. Mówiłem, że zazdrość to najlepszy afrodyzjak.

- No to przechodzimy do fazy drugiej, prawda? – mruknął Arthur, kładąc dłoń na policzku Prus.

Nagle ktoś gwałtownie odepchnął Gilberta na bok. Chwytając się boazerii, zobaczył jak Ameryka namiętnie całuje zaskoczonego Anglię. Po chwili Alfred przeniósł spojrzenie na białowłosego.

- On jest już zajęty – powiedział, obejmując oniemiałego Arthura i robiąc minę dziecka, które za wszelką cenę chce zatrzymać odbieraną mu siłą zabawkę.

Prusy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, czując na ręce uścisk mocnej dłoni.

- On też.

Zdumiony, odwrócił się spoglądając na kurczowo trzymającego go Francję.

- Idziesz ze mną – warknął, odciągając Gilberta od zszokowanej nagłym zwrotem akcji pary.

Anglia z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy.

- Miałem zwidy, czy przed chwilą Francis zabrał go stąd twierdząc, że to jego facet?

- To ty to powiedziałeś…

***

Francja brutalnie wepchnął Prusy do jednej z kabin w obszernej toalecie. Gilbert upadł na kolana.

- Porąbało cię? Moja ręka… - syknął, rozcierając obolały nadgarstek.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwanego zamka. Długowłosy blondyn chwycił jego podbródek, unosząc twarz w górę.

- Ssij – rozkazał, trzymając swój członek na wysokości oczu Prus.

Białowłosy prychnął.

- A jak nie, to co mi zrobisz? Zgwałcisz?

- Ciekawa sugestia… - mruknął Francis, zaciskając palce na szczęce Gilberta.

- To boli, debilu…

- Ssij albo sam wsadzę ci go do gardła.

Prusy spojrzał na Francję nie bardzo mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Blondyn był wściekły – to było AŻ zbyt oczywiste. Gdyby fakt, że już dawno nie był tak zdezorientowany, przypuszczalnie próbowałby się opierać. Przynajmniej usiłował to sobie wmówić… Unosząc się nieco na kolanach delikatnie polizał koniuszek członka, ale kiedy chciał podrażnić penis językiem, Francis mocno chwycił jego włosy, wciskając mu go do ust.

- Mmpff! –wydusił białowłosy, kiedy poczuł jak sztywniejący drąg ociera się o jego migdałki. Francja zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami, przytrzymując głowę Prus.

- Rób to porządnie, a nie na odpierdol… - sapnął blondyn. – W końcu miałeś na to piekielną ochotę… Zachowujesz się jak napalona dziwka… Myślałeś, że nie zauważę, jak mizdrzysz się do tego angielskiego impotenta?... Kurwa, jak chciałeś seksu wystarczyło powiedzieć! Nnnhhh…

Ciche, stłumione westchnienia odbijały się echem od kafelków.

Gilbert na moment znieruchomiał, czując w ustach gorzki smak ciepłego płynu, który cienkim strumyczkiem spłynął mu do gardła. Zakrztusił się i próbując złapać oddech oparł się ręką o ścianę.

Francis wiedział, że przesadził. Błyskawicznie odsunął białowłosego od siebie, przykucając obok i delikatnie biorąc zaróżowione policzki w dłonie.

- W porządku? Cholera… Przepraszam… Ja…

Niespodziewanie przez głowę Gilberta przebiegła dziwna myśl, która mogła idealnie dokończyć zdanie. Był oszołomiony, gdy odczytał znaczenie poprzednich słów Francisa i zrozumiał, dlaczego cała ta parszywa sytuacja, w której się znalazł w ogóle miała miejsce. Nie wiedział czy ma parsknąć śmiechem, czy skorzystać z okazji i znokautować partnera, ale poczuł, że z jakiegoś powodu robi mu się przyjemnie ciepło.

- Heh… - wytarł usta. - W życiu nie spodziewałem się duble strike'a, haha… - zaśmiał się, wstając.

Francja szeroko otworzył oczy. Prusy pochylił się nad nim i ze złośliwym uśmiechem mruknął:

- Umiesz przeklinać, kiedy jesteś wściekły… „Napalona dziwka"? Zaraz ci pokażę, jak zachowuje się prawdziwa, napalona dziwka… - złapał blondyna za kołnierz błękitnej koszuli i oparł o ściankę działową. Francis oniemiał. Gilbert zsunął jego spodnie, poczym mocno złapał lepki członek tuż za jądrami. Drugą dłonią zaczął go uciskać, z wyrazem dzikiej satysfakcji obserwując, jak znów staje się coraz większy i twardszy. Francja oddychał ciężko. Prusy na chwilę przestał go dręczyć, ale tylko po to, by móc się rozebrać.

Ściągnął spodnie razem z bokserkami. Rzucił w kąt krawat i czarną marynarkę od garnituru, poczym rozpiął koszulę odsłaniając jasną skórę. Uniósł twarz blondyna i liżąc jego wargi, szepnął:

- Nnmm… Urocze… Byłeś zazdrosny, prawda?…

Francja po chwili zrozumiał, co było przyczyną zmiany zachowania białowłosego. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- A nawet jeśli?

Gilbert podniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust. Zaczął powoli ssać sztywne palce, wyzywająco patrząc w błękitne oczy. Przyciągnął rękę Francisa, kładąc ją na swoim kroczu. Prusy wpatrywał się intensywnie w niebieskie oczy, powoli zbliżając swoje usta do ust Francji. Gwałtownie przywarli do siebie, zupełnie zapominając o tym gdzie są. Białowłosy pieścił językiem wnętrze ust swojego partnera, jednocześnie wydając ciche, ekstatyczne jęki przy każdym ruchu, który wykonywał blondyn.

Prusy wiedział, że jest coraz bliżej osiągnięcia swojego limitu, ale dzisiaj chciał doprowadzić do tego stanu także Francisa. Chyba pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą sypiać to on pociągał za sznurki. Postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i sprawdzić reakcje Francji. Błyskawicznie odsunął się do tyłu, obrócił twarzą do ściany i dotknął ręką swoich pośladków.

- Wejdź we mnie…

- Nie dam rady. Jesteś za ciasny - mruknął rozpalony do granic możliwości Francis, gładząc lekko drżący otwór. – Trzeba to najpierw trochę nawilżyć…

- A jak myślisz, po co bawiłem się twoją ręką? - Prusy oblizał wargi, intensywnie wpatrując się we Francję. „Ofiarowywał" mu się - widział jak bardzo go tym podniecał. Już dawno tego typu gierki nie sprawiły mu tyle przyjemności co dzisiaj.

Blondyn przyjrzał się lekko wilgotnym palcom. Nie namyślając się długo, powoli wsadził je w ciasną szparkę, rozciągając napiętą skórę jak najmocniej potrafił. Zaczął poruszać dłonią, wdzierając się coraz głębiej. Usłyszał jęk bólu, po chwili zastąpiony westchnieniami rozkoszy.

- Pospiesz się… - wydyszał Gilbert z pretensją w głosie.

- Może boleć … I będziesz miał problemy z chodzeniem…

- Wszystko jedno… Nghh! Zamknij się w końcu… hah… i włóż go!

- Jak tu się oprzeć twoim niewinnym prośbom?… - blondyn błyskawicznie wepchnął swoją męskość w ciasny otwór, łapiąc Gilberta w pasie. Prusy chwycił go za rękę, mocno wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. Francis syknął. Zaczął poruszać biodrami.

- Nnn! Tak… Uuhh… Mocniej… Jeszcze… Aaahh! - szeptał ekstatycznie białowłosy, rozstawiając szerzej nogi.

- Nieczyste… zagrywki… - wysapał Francja, całując jego szyję. Poczuł jak dziurka zwęża się, a członek Gilberta twardnieje mu w dłoni. – Aż tak lubisz… jak biorę cię od tyłu?...

Prusy odwrócił się nieco w jego stronę, uśmiechając złośliwie.

- A nawet jeśli?... NnghhI

Nagle w łazience rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Francis zatkał usta Gilberta ręką, przyciągając go do siebie.

- Mppfff! – jęknął cicho białowłosy, ciągle czując jak palce blondyna mocno obciągają cienką skórkę.

- Ciii… Chyba mamy towarzystwo… - szepnął Francja, lekko przygryzając koniuszek jego ucha.

Słysząc znajome głosy, obaj na moment zesztywnieli.

- Myślisz, że coś mu zrobił? Był zły jak osa, kiedy go zabierał… - powiedział konspiracyjnie Ameryka.

- Nie mam pojęcia. W życiu nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu wydarzeń… - odparł Anglia, odkręcając kran. W pomieszczeniu na moment zapanowała cisza, którą zakłócał jedynie szum wody.

- Dlaczego się tak zachowywaliście? Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć? – spytał Alfred.

- Naprawdę jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz?

- Powiedz!

- Oj już odklej się ode mnie, bo pognieciesz mi koszulę! Chciałem, żebyś był zazdrosny… Myślałem, że ci się znudziłem i zastąpiłeś mnie kimś innym…

-Niby kim?

- No… ekhmem… Lit… Lit…

-Litwą?!!! Byłeś zazdrosny o Litwę? – spytał podekscytowany Alfred.

- Kinda like it… A kiedy powiedziałem o tym Gilbertowi, stwierdził, że zazdrość wszystkim otwiera oczy i warto by spróbować prowokacji… Poza tym uznał, że będzie miał niezły ubaw… I ciekawe widowisko…

Francis i Gilbert usłyszeli głuche uderzenie o drzwi kabiny znajdującej się tuż obok nich.

- Ała! Idioto, to bol… mmpfff?!

Po dłuższej chwili Ameryka odezwał się dziwnie nieswoim głosem.

- Prowokacja, tak? Będę musiał mu podziękować…

- Zdejmij rękę z mojego rozporka, durniu! Nie patrz tak na mnie! Później… Haaa… Teraz nie możemy… Nghh!

- Ale nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam…

- Dość! – warknął Anglia. Francja i Prusy rozpoznali odgłosy szamotania, a w końcu również oddalających się, zdecydowanych kroków.

- Na salę! Za dziesięć minut mamy posiedzenie – burknął Arthur.

- Ale…!

- Po konferencji jedziemy do ciebie…

- Dobra – odparł uradowany Alfred.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Francis przywarł do pleców Gilberta, gryząc i całując białą skórę jego karku.

- Mmmnpf!... – sapnął białowłosy, czując coraz brutalniejsze pchnięcia.

- Nnnhh… Widowisko? Z pewnością… Kto by pomyślał, że… hah… będziesz chciał pomagać Arthurowi… w jego sprawach sercowych… Zupełnie nie w twoim stylu… Ale teraz przynajmniej wiem… o co chodziło z duble strike'em… - wydyszał Francja.

Nagle blondyn zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił zaskoczonego Prusy twarzą do siebie.

- Zmieniamy pozycję. Chcę widzieć jak dochodzisz – Francja usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie, rozstawiając nogi.

Gilbert uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.

- Podniecam cię, co? – mruknął, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Francisa. Poczuł szeroką rękę na swoim pośladku.

- Do szaleństwa…

Blondyn uniósł wilgotne jądra Prus w górę, odsłaniając pulsujący, spuchnięty otwór. Białowłosy delikatnie ugryzł jego wargę, jedną rękę zarzucając mu na ramię, a palcami drugiej szerzej rozciągając swoją dziurkę.

Koniuszek penisa przez chwilę ocierał się o czerwoną, napiętą skórę, poczym powoli zaczął się wsuwać do środka. Gilbert z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to, jak szparka zamyka się ciasno wokół purpurowego, wilgotnego członka, który znalazł się głęboko w nim, dręcząc jego wrażliwy punkt.

Wbił palce w bark blondyna, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

- I jak?... Ja mam piękny widok… - szepnął Francis, zostawiając na białej szyi czerwony ślad.

- Bardzo… kuuhh… głęboko…

-Chyba o to ci chodziło, co? – spytał Francja, biorąc w palce twardy penis białowłosego. Zaczął naciągać delikatną skórę, z zadowoleniem słuchając spazmatycznego oddechu swojego partnera.

- Jest trzy razy większy… niż mi się wydawało… Mmmhh! - wydyszał Gilbert, unosząc się i opadając rytmicznie. – Twoja ręka… mocniej… o tak… Ahh… Jesteś świetny…

- Podły… Haaah… Chcesz, żebym pierwszy… nnmm… doszedł… - sapnął Francis, drażniąc językiem różowe sutki.

Prusy z cichym westchnieniem przyspieszył, podnosząc się coraz wyżej. Francja stwierdził, że Gilbert w jednym miał rację – zazdrość to świetny afrodyzjak. Wiedział, że dłużej może nie wytrzymać – jego umysł wariował, podniecany dotykiem miękkiej skóry i widokiem przymrużonych, czerwonych niczym rubiny oczu, w których tlił się prawdziwy ogień.

Momentalnie zalała go fala ekstatycznego uniesienia. Jego biodra mimowolnie zaczęły unosić się w rytmie, który narzucił Gilbert. Miał wrażenie, że ich głosy na chwilę zlały się w jeden. Między palcami poczuł gorącą wilgoć.

Prusy pomyślał, że oddalił się od otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Jedyne, co czuł to ciepło wypełniającej go strumieniem lepkiej substancji i błyskawicznie ogarniająca całe jego ciało, wręcz nieopisana przyjemność. To było to... Powoli osunął się w ramiona głośno oddychającego Francisa.

- O Boże… To było… - westchnął białowłosy, opierając się o pierś blondyna.

- …Nieziemskie… Ale nie musisz mnie zaraz nazywać Bogiem… - zaśmiał się słabo Francja, gładząc krótkie włosy. – Chyba jesteśmy spóźnieni… Twój brat nas zabije. Znając życie zaczną nas szukać.

Gilbert uniósł twarz w górę. Wsunął miękki język do ust Francisa, który odwzajemnił pocałunek czując dziwną słodycz jego warg.

- Pierdolić to… - mruknął Prusy, delikatnie liżąc policzek Francji. - Poza tym boli mnie krzyż…

- Mówiłem, że to się tak skończy…

- Nadaję się na dziwkę, co? – syknął Gilbert, przysuwając usta do szyi blondyna.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz mi to wypominał?... Auć!

- Już nie będę – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie białowłosy.

***

- Niemcy, chyba musimy ich poszukać… - odezwał się cicho Austria. – Powinni już od piętnastu minut siedzieć na swoich miejscach.

- Tak, pewnie masz rację – westchnął ciężko Ludwig. „I to niby on jest starszy…" pomyślał zrezygnowany. Miał po dziurki w nosie wyskoków swojego brata. Wystarczyło, że Roderich zrobił mu wykład na temat moralności oraz cnotliwości, wyraźnie odnosząc to do prowokującego zachowania Gilberta i Arthura, które wzbudziło powszechne zainteresowanie podczas pierwszej części spotkania.

- Yyy… Niemcy, nie chcę cię straszyć, ale Francja był… jakby to powiedzieć… - zaczął Hiszpania niepewnie.

- Jaki?

- Wkurwiony – burknął pod nosem Południowe Włochy. Ludwig odwrócił się gwałtownie..

- Co proszę?

- Ja bym powiedział… hmm… zazdrosny –stwierdził, wtrącając się do rozmowy Ameryka. – Prawda, Anglio?

- No comment – mruknął stojący w kącie Arthur.

- Niemcy, Niemcy! O czym oni mówią? – spytał Włochy Północne, przyklejając się do ramienia Ludwiga.

- Też chciałbym wiedzieć… - odparł, zakrywając twarz dłonią.

Siedzący przy stole Polska spojrzał wymownie na Węgry.

- Totalnie jak „zazdrosny mąż", nie?

- Mogłam wziąć aparat – uśmiechnęła się Elizavieta.

- Przestańcie już. Tak nie wypada… - powiedział cicho Litwa.

Ludwiga wręcz nosiło z irytacji. Insynuacje… Insynuacje… „Boże, muszę ich znaleźć!" przebiegło mu przez myśl. Nagle drzwi do sali konferencyjnej powoli się otworzyły.

-Enschuldige za spóźnienie! – rzucił od progu jak zawsze szyderczo uśmiechnięty Gilbert.

- Musieliśmy załatwić pewną konfliktową sprawę… - nonszalancko stwierdził stojący za nim Francja.

- Kompletny brak manier… - mruknął obrażony Austria.

Niemcy westchnął. Wyglądali jak najbardziej normalnie, więc trochę się uspokoił.

- Dobrze, że jesteście. Wracajmy do narady.

Gilbert podszedł pewnie do krzesła, ale kiedy siadał, Ludwigowi przez moment wydało się, że zacisnął zęby i nieco ściągnął brwi. Zauważył, że Francis przechodząc na drugą stronę stołu położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Kątem oka zerknął na brata, który potarł dłonią małą, czerwoną plamkę na szyi. Ku jego przerażeniu Francja z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy nieznacznie odsunął kołnierz, ukazując wyraźny ślad ugryzienia, ale natychmiast zakrył go z powrotem.

Ludwig rozejrzał się po sali – tylko on zauważył dziwną wymianę sygnałów. „I bogu dzięki…" pomyślał, rumieniąc się.

***

Niemcy wkładał notatnik i laptopa do nesesera, gdy zauważył, że Prusy podnosi się z krzesła i rusza do drzwi. Kiedy przechodził koło niego, Ludwig odezwał się cicho:

- Gdzie z nim byłeś i co robiliście?

Białowłosy zmrużył oczy i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, wyszeptał prosto do ucha:

- Po co pytasz skoro i tak wiesz?

Zanim Niemcy zdążył odpowiedzieć, Gilbert już był za progiem. Krótkowłosy blondyn chwilę stał zamyślony, kiedy nagle usłyszał z kąta sali głos Francji.

- Nie bój się tak. Zagryzłby mnie, gdym coś mu zrobił – powiedział, odsłaniając szyję.

- Ale… Że co, proszę?!! To znaczy, że coś mu zrobiłeś…?! –spytał wściekle Ludwig, mierząc Francisa wzrokiem mordercy.

- Nie. To kara za gadanie głupot – zaśmiał się Francja. - A poza tym jestem pewny, że byłbyś pierwszym, któremu by się poskarżył i poprosił o pomoc przy kastracji.

Niemcy westchnął i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- No to mnie pocieszyłeś…


End file.
